An image may include various objects that are to be categorized and/or tagged. For example, an image may include content that is inappropriate. An image may include, objects, such as clothing articles that are to be categorized as male, female, neutral, etc. An image may also include clothing articles that are to be tagged according to attributes such as size, color, etc.